Fluid invaded zones have long been a problem in the field of dielectric well logging. The problem can be summed up simply by how far into the formation can the dielectric well logging be effective until the invading fluids affect the measurements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,747 has issued in which its approach to the solution of the problem for an improvement in the measurement, is to use four receiver coils in conjunction with the transmitter coil. The present invention utilizes a conventional type logging sonde that has been improved to achieve deeper penetration, that is, the depth into the formation before the invading fluid materially affects the dielectric constant reading is greater with the present invention than with the conventional logging sonde.